dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaeto Banes
Two friends, Alisha Gates and Zack Banes, went to a local bar to celebrate their graduation. Of course, life, destiny, fate, whatever you want to call it, had other plans for these too. They had one to many that night and woke up in each others arms. About four weeks later, they found out that they were pregnant. Let's just say, Zack nearly died of shock that day. He didn't leave however, he stayed to help take care of the child. He picked up a small job as a Tech consultant. Sure it didn't pay much, but it got food on the table. They did everything they could to keep the baby healthy. On December 12th, Kaeto Banes was born. Soon, things would start to fall apart. First couple of years of Kaeto's life was just fine. That was, until he was three. Alisha picked up drinking again. Her abusive tendancies appeared during her drunk hours. Which would happen nearly every day. She was extremely violent during these times, and would beat on Kaeto if he did something remotely wrong. For instance, his mom was in another drunken rage. She hit him and all of a sudden her hand began to swell as he cried. Of course, he would never dream of doing that to his mother on purpose. He would've gotten hurt even more. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened. He was five. Things continued like this for years as Zack tried to do whatever he could to get them out. It took four years. One night, Kaeto was shaken awake by Zack. With an urgent whisper and quiet drowsiness, Zack and Kaeto left behind Alisha in a cloud of dust. They made a life for themselves in the heat of London. Zack got a promotion, they got themselves a nice small apartment and Kaeto's bruises were healing. As chance would have it, Zack met and fell in love with a certain Evangeline Roberts. After months of dating and Zack getting to know her in all sorts of situations, he decided to marry her. They had a small wedding and now.... Kaeto has to struggle with a new family, his own past and growing up. |Personality = Kaeto as an abuse survivior, has anxiety and trust issues. He's afraid to be alone and can't seem to trust people as easily as a normal eight year old kid should. He's smart and throws himself into reading. He loves music and will get himself lost in it. He's a critic. He finds enjoyment in finding the positives and negatives in shows and is basically like those people on YouTube that analyze shows and movies. He's sarcastic and has a dry sense of humor. Expect that when communicating with him. He may come off as a cynic as well. If he was in a tv show or movie, he'd be the deadpan snarker. He loves life as a whole. He'd help everyone if he could...but he can't. And he knows it. He hates being defenseless so he always carries a heavy book with him. If you become his friend by some miracle, you have just gained a loyal friend. |Gif 2= KaetoGif2.jpg |Relationships= |Skills= |trivia = *His theme song is Frozen by Within Temptation |Gallery= |Gif 3 = KaetoGif3.jpg }} Category:MerisaMist Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Right Handed Category:Child Category:Name begins with "K" Category:Speaks English Category:Muggle-Born Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Unknown Wand Category:Patronus Not Listed Category:December Birthday Category:Born in England